finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final boss theme
The final boss theme, also called the final battle theme, is the music that plays for the final boss in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Some final boss themes are named after the boss, while others have unique names. Many are simply titled "The Final Battle" or "Battle to the Death." Final boss themes are generally bombastic and in later games have numerous parts to accompany different final boss stages. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The original releases had no boss theme, and so the battle with Chaos used the normal battle theme. In the WonderSwan Color, ''Origins, Dawn of Souls, Anniversary and mobile remakes, a final boss theme was produced titled "Last Battle." This also appears as a Battle Music Sequence in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival. ''Final Fantasy II In the original NES release, the Emperor used the same boss theme as other bosses, called "Battle Scene 2." In the ''Origins version and subsequent releases, two boss battle themes were produced for normal bosses, and "Battle Scene 2" was used as the final battle theme. In the All Sounds of Final Fantasy I & II compilation album, there are four unused tracks for Final Fantasy II. One is labeled "Battle Scene 3" and has been speculated by fans to be what was supposed to play during the final battle, as it has similarities in style to the unused "Dungeon" theme, and to the theme played as the Emperor returns from Hell.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7Vd6DFLgLs ''Final Fantasy III The theme plays during the battle with the Cloud of Darkness. It is the first final boss theme in the series. In some remixes on soundtracks, the theme is titled "Kurayaminokumo," which literally translates into English as "Cloud of Darkness." Final Fantasy IV "The Final Battle" plays during the battle with Zeromus (Zeromus and 3D). In the second album with The Black Mages, the theme is titled "Zeromus." Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Four themes play during the final battle with the Creator. "Planetary Core" is for the first phase of the fight against the Creator's shell, and is also used during the scripted section of the Creator's final form. The theme which plays in the second battle, "Master of Imagination," is also the theme used for the lowest section of the Depths (which is a remix of the Maenad's theme), and acts as the Creator's personal theme. The third theme, "Straying from Evolution," plays during the Creator's third form and is entirely original. The last plays for the Creator's final form after the scripted section and is called "The Battle for Life." It is a remix of both "Straying from Evolution" and the "Main Theme of FINAL FANTASY IV." "The Final Battle" is used during the battle with Zeromus's Malice. Final Fantasy V "The Final Battle" plays during the battle with Neo Exdeath. In the third album by The Black Mages, it is retitled "Neo Exdeath." Final Fantasy VI The first final boss theme to have a specific name, "Dancing Mad," is divided into four parts, each of which plays during the battle with one of the tiers of enemies leading up to Kefka. Remixes of several other themes from throughout the game, including Kefka's own theme, are spliced into the overarching theme. Kefka's ultimate weapon in the [[Dissidia Final Fantasy|''Dissidia series]] is named after the theme. ''Final Fantasy VII The final boss theme used for the fight with Safer∙Sephiroth‎ has since become the signature theme of Sephiroth himself. It has been remixed many times since its original appearance for Sephiroth's various appearances outside of ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- "Desperate Crisis" plays during the three phases of the final battle against Zirconiade. It is loud, with many heavy electric instruments, such as the guitar. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- "The SOLDIER Way" plays during the final battle with Genesis. "The Price of Freedom" plays during the scripted event of Zack's Final Stand. Final Fantasy VIII Played during the final battle with Ultimecia, "The Extreme" incorporates "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec" into its opening. The track was rearranged by the Black Mages for their third studio album, ''The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight. It also features the intro to a traditional battle theme after over a minute has passed. ''Final Fantasy IX "The Final Battle" plays during the battle with Necron. In the third album by The Black Mages, it is retitled "Grand Cross." Final Fantasy X The final boss is Yu Yevon, whose theme is "Final Battle." However, due to it being impossible to lose to Yu Yevon short of creatively killing oneself, Braska's Final Aeon is widely considered the true final boss. The song that plays during the battle is "Otherworld," which also plays during the opening cinematics. Final Fantasy X-2 The music that plays during the battle against Shuyin is called "Their Resting Place," known as "Resting Place" in Luca sphere theater. Final Fantasy XI There are different final boss themes for each main line of missions: *"Awakening" - battle against the Shadow Lord (original game). *"Eald'narche" and "Belief" - battle against Eald'narche (Rise of the Zilart). *"Dusk and Dawn" and "A Realm of Emptiness" - battle against Promathia (Chains of Promathia). *"Ragnarok" - battle against Alexander (Treasures of Aht Urhgan). *"Goddess Divine" - battle against Lilith Ascendant (Wings of the Goddess). *"Echoes of Creation" - battle against the Seed Crystal (A Crystalline Prophecy). *"Luck of the Mog" - battle against Riko Kupenreich (A Moogle Kupo d'Etat). *"A Feast for Ladies" - battle against Shantotto and Domina Shantotto (A Shantotto Ascension). *"Shinryu" - battle against Shinryu (Abyssea Series). *"Provenance Watcher" - battle against Provenance Watcher (Voidwatch battle series, included as content for ''Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess). *"The Price" - battle against Hades (Seekers of Adoulin) *"Wail of the Void" - battle against the game's ultimate final boss, the Cloud of Darkness (Rhapsodies of Vana'diel) ''Final Fantasy XII "Struggle for Freedom" is played during the battle with The Undying. The piece incorporates variations of the themes used throughout the game's soundtrack, particularly those in "The Theme of the Empire." Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings "Struggle for Freedom" used as the final boss theme for the Feolthanos Exultant battle. Final Fantasy XIII The two tracks played during the final battle against Orphan are "Born Anew" and "Nascent Requiem". Both are composed by Masashi Hamauzu. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The track that plays during the final battle is "Unseen Abyss," composed by Mitsuto Suzuki and Naoshi Mizuta. In "Requiem of the Goddess" downloadable content, "Heart of Chaos" plays during the final battle against Chaos Bahamut. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII "Divine Love" plays against the first three forms of the final boss. The track that plays during the final form is "Almighty Bhunivelze" and incorporates various themes from the trilogy. Final Fantasy XIV In ''Legacy, the final boss theme is "Rise of the White Raven", which plays during the battle against Nael Deus Darnus. It features a duet singing in Latin. An instrumental version called "Bite of the Black Wolf" is used during battles against other Garlean legati, though it is named after and associated with Gaius van Baelsar in particular, while "Rise of the White Raven" is again used in the rematch against Darnus in the Second Coil of Bahamut. In A Realm Reborn, "Ultima" plays during the battle against the Ultima Weapon. Technically, Lahabrea is the final boss, but the battle is significantly easier to the point of requiring a deliberate attempt to lose, as such the Ultima Weapon is considered the true final boss. The theme for the battle against Lahabrea is "Thunderer", which is used again in later battles against Lahabrea and other Ascians, as well as against Twintania and all endgame FATEs except Odin. In Heavensward, the final boss theme is "Heroes", an aggressive mix of Solid, the theme of Ishgard, as well as incorporating parts of "Ominous Prognisticks", the expansion's main dungeon boss theme. It plays during the final battle against King Thordan. In Stormblood, the final boss theme is "The Worm's Tail", It plays during the final battle against Shinryu. In Shadowbringers, ''the main theme serves as final boss theme for the first phase of the battle against Hades, although it has been slightly shortened with the "Tomorrow and Tomorrow" and "Eternal Wind" sections of the song having been cut out. The second phase features an orchestral theme titled "Invincible". Final Fantasy XV The piece that plays during Noctis's final battle with Ardyn is called "Magna Insomnia" and is a dramatic arrangement of "Somnus" and "Ardyn". Much like "Dancing Mad" from ''Final Fantasy VI, "Magna Insomnia" is comprised of three separate movements that play during each of the battle's three phases. Its first movement is later reused during "Kingly Clash", owing to it being an alternate take on the final battle. ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus The final boss theme is "Battle on the Big Bridge (EPISODE GLADIOLUS version)". The final boss is Gilgamesh, a recurring character in the series who has been associated with "Battle at the Big Bridge" since his debut in ''Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto Both Barbarus and Immortalis can be considered the final boss. The boss theme against Barbarus is "Aberrant Experiment" and the theme that plays against Immortalis is "Sins of the Father". Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis There are two paths the story can take. In the canon path where Ignis retaliates against Ardyn in Altissia, the theme that plays is "The Blazing Tactician". In the alternate path where Ignis plays along and goes with Ardyn, the boss theme against him is "Become the Fire", though when Ignis uses the full power of the Ring of the Lucii, the final boss theme changes to "Ashes to Ashes". Final Fantasy XV: Comrades The final boss theme against Bahamut is "A Clash of Swords". After Bahamut has been defeated a rematch with him is unlocked with a second phase and the theme that plays there is "The Wrath of Swords". Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn The song that plays when Ardyn fights Somnus starts with intense strings to signify Somnus's impending arrival, and the vocals emerge as he draws his sword. The first battle phase includes Latin chanting in the background before bars from both Ardyn's theme, as well as "Somnus" start playing side by side. During the second phase of the battle, a more somber feminine chant is heard before picking up pace, with it finishing after Ardyn delivers the final blow. The theme has no known title. Final Fantasy Tactics "Altima, the Perfect Body" plays during the second part of the battle with Ultima. In the ''War of the Lions remake, it is retitled "The Heartless Hellion." The first form features the song "Altima, the Nice Body." ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance "Incarnation" plays during the battle with Li-Grim. Composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto, there exists two version in the original soundtrack: the Game Boy Advance original version and the "Full Sound," orchestral version. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift "The Unfolding Darkness" plays during the battle with the Neukhia. Composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto, it is the 22nd track of disc 2 of the original soundtrack. Vagrant Story "Grotesque Creature" , the 25th track in disc 2 of the original soundtrack plays during the final fight against Guildenstern. It starts off with percussion that led to the antagonist's theme, and followed by a militaristic march and synthesizer voices. Final Fantasy Type-0 "Vermilion Fire" plays during the final battle against the Rursan Arbiter. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles "Fusion, Descent" is played during the final battle against Memiroa. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates "Galdes Battle" is played in the final battle against Great Galdes. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time "Last Battle" is played in the final battle against Neo Larkeicus. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The Final Fantasy Legend The theme "Furious Battle" accompanies the battle against the Creator. Final Fantasy Legend II The theme "Saving the World" is played in the final battle against the Arsenal, during the second phase. The first phase features the traditional boss theme, instead. Final Fantasy Legend III The final battle against Xagor, after the brief battle with Sol, is accompanied by "Spiritual Battle." Final Fantasy Mystic Quest "Battle 3" is played during the final battle against the Dark King. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light "The Final Battle" is the theme that plays during the last stage of the battle with Chaos. Bravely Default "The Horizon-Devouring Serpent" plays during the battle against Ouroboros. The music changes as the battle goes on. The first half is heard during the second, third and fourth phases of the battle, while parts of the second half become unlocked in the third and fourth phase. The full theme is only heard during the fifth and last phase of the battle and the cutscene preceding it. Bravely Second: End Layer "Battle of Providence" plays during the battle against Providence. The music changes as the battle goes on. The first half plays during first phase of the battle while the second half/full song plays during the in-between cutscene and final phase. Final Fantasy Dimensions "IMPERATOR" and "Inside the Swirl of Chaos" are the final boss themes. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) "Chaos" plays during the battle with Chaos. Though the theme is one continuous piece, it is segmented into three when used in-game, and each portion is used for one of the three battles with Chaos. Several of the final boss themes from previous games are also available as music choices to be heard in battles. Some of the final boss themes are already available, others must be purchased in the PP Catalog. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Cantata Mortis & God in Fire" plays during the battle against Feral Chaos. Several of the final boss themes from previous games are also available as music choices to be heard in battles. Some of the final boss themes are already available, others must be purchased in the PP Catalog. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Chaos Shrine" from ''Final Fantasy is the battle music used for the final battle against Chaos. It is of the few tracks to be remixed. ''World of Final Fantasy'' "Ex World of Battle" and "Last World of Battle" are the final boss themes, played respectively during battles with Exnine Bahamut's first and second forms. References Category:Musical themes